Human for a week
by SweetMint9
Summary: 2k12 verse. Donnie invents something that will turn him and his brothers human for a week, will it work and live like humans or will they end up in school? (Please read I m terrible at summaries)
1. The invention

**Hey its me SweetMint9 and here´s my second fanfiction enjoy :)**

* * *

Human for a week.

Donnie sat in his lab, his dark brown eyes concentrated while he was working and mixing chemicals, resolving math operations, in what he´s working you ask? He is working on an experiment to turn his and his brothers all human even if it will only last a week, he had always wondered how life would be as a human he wanted to know but the most important reason is that he would finally might have a chance with April at least for a week. This was his tenth try on creating the chemical that could change them all human, this was his last try he had been working on it for three weeks, he poured a few drops of liquid in the container where it was supposed to be done, and the chemical changed color to a light blue.

¨YES! ¨ Donnie yelled to his finally finished experiment and called his brothers over.

They were in Donnie's lab where he was explaining to them about how this is going to work. A few weeks ago Donnie had told his brothers that if he succeeded in his experiment they would all turn human, they had agreed so there was no going back.

¨So we will drink this Sunday night and Monday morning we´ll see if it works then we will head topside for the first time in day¨ Donnie said smiling still exited that it had actually worked.

They each drank a bit of the liquid still a bit unsure if it will make them human or kill them all, then they went to sleep.

**Donnie´s P.O.V **

I woke up the first thing I saw was my hands but not my normal three fingered hands they were normal human hands! I looked at myself in a mirror I was human my experiment worked! I had brown curly hair, slightly tanned skin, I wore a purple jacket over a light blue shirt, purple sweatpants, black and white tennis shoes and I had glasses at least they didn't made me look THAT nerdy.

I walked to the living room seems like I'm the first one awake so I'd just have to wait for my brothers.

**Leo´s P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and scratched my head and yawned, but something was different I had… hair? I jumped up from my bed and looked at myself in a mirror I was shocked at first but then remembered about last night so I calmed down… sort of. I had black short straight hair, pale skin, wore a dark blue shirt, jeans and black tennis shoes. I headed to the living room where Donnie was waiting for us.

**Mikey´s P.O.V**

I yawned and stretched still kinda sleepy, I hated mornings, but I still had to wake up, I looked down at my feet noticing that they weren't my normal beloved feet they were imposters!

¨AAAH¨ I yelled and fell down ¨Ow! ¨ I looked at myself through my mirror I was human, seems like Donnie's invention did work after all. I had golden hair with orange streaks which made me look good, normal skin, I wore an orange t-shirt, green shorts and orange tennis shoes, my next move was to go to the living room, I think Donnie told us to go there, I was right Leo and Donnie were already waiting for me.

**Raph´s P.O.V**

I woke up still kinda drowsy even though it was kinda late I got up and walked past my mirror to see my reflection but it wasn't me or was it? I was shocked but then remembered what Donnie told us. I had black hair with a few red streaks, my skin was a middled tan, I wore a red sweater over a black t- shirt, black pants and red tennis shoes. I went to the living room my brothers were already there seems like I was the last one but, oh well.

**End of P.O.V**

Everyone was ready to head out they opened a manhole cover and made sure no one saw them.

¨So this is how New York looks at day? ¨ Mikey said ¨… THAT'S SO COOL! ¨

They walked along the sidewalk for the first time around humans without them screaming and running in terror, it felt good to be accepted.

* * *

**Sorry super short chapter the next one will be longer I promise so stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	2. Monday

**Here is the next chapter and as i said this one is longer, sorry for the delay, and once again thanks for reading**

* * *

The brothers walked along the streets of New York City, visiting the many places they couldn't go to at night like, the museum, the park and a few stores, Donnie thought on going to school just to see how it would be like, they never got an opportunity to go to a real school, so he thought on going there and pretend to be exchange students.

¨So guys what do you think of NYC at day time? ¨ Donnie asked his brothers, Mikey was the first to answer.

¨It´s so cool! We can see everything that we can´t see at night! ¨ He said

¨I was thinking on going to school¨ Donnie said ¨…just to see how it´s like¨

The brothers didn't agree much at first but then said yes after numerous explanations from Donnie. They walked to the closest high school they could find: Roosevelt High. Donnie remembered that April went to that school, so they walked in, the hallways were empty there were just a few teachers who shortly saw them.

¨Hey! You there! What are you doing out of class? ¨ A women with light brown hair and brown eyes said to them.

¨Oh umm, sorry miss it´s just that we… umm… we ¨ Leo started then looked at his brothers for help.

¨We are exchange students¨ Donnie said ¨ from… umm ¨

¨Italy! ¨ Mikey said all of a sudden, they mentally facepalmed.

¨Oh! Well we weren't expecting you¨ The women said

¨You weren't? I thought they had sent the school an e-mail¨ Donnie lied

¨Well I think you can come in¨ She said ¨follow me¨. They followed her into a room that was probably the principal's office, she sat in a chair and started typing a few words.

¨You´re names please ¨ She said looking at them

¨Leonardo Hamato¨

¨Raphael Hamato¨

¨Donatello Hamato¨

¨Michelangelo Hamato¨

She stopped typing realizing that they had the same last name.

¨Oh so you are all brothers? ¨ She said

¨Yea, we are ¨ Leo said

The woman gave them four papers.

¨This is your schedule your next class will start in a few minutes, you´re books for the subjects, and here are your locker numbers and combinations¨ She said

The boys thanked her and went to their lockers strangely their lockers were number´s 34, 35, 36 and 37. They glanced at their schedules: They all had English first, Leo and Raph had gym second, Donnie had science second, Mikey had math second, Donnie and Mikey had Spanish third, Leo had science third, Raph had Spanish third, Donnie, Leo and Mikey had arts fourth, Raph had science fourth, then they will all meet up in geography and then they would go to lunch, Leo and Donnie had biology sixth, Raph and Mikey had history sixth, and at last Mikey and Donnie had gym, Leo had math and Raph had arts. And that was just the first day! The bell rang bringing the guys back to reality as the hallways started to flood with people, they started to head to their next class, when Donnie saw HER, he could run up to her and give her a hug but that was just weird, so he headed to his next class that was also April´s next class.

¨Ok everyone settle down now¨ The teacher said

The class kept on being noisy which caused the teacher to yell ¨SILENCE! ¨ Everyone stopped talking and went to their seats, the teacher cleared his throat.

¨Ahem. Well we have a few new students that will be with us for this week¨ he said and started to read a paper ¨Leonardo Hamato, Raphael Hamato, Donatello Hamato and Michelangelo Hamato¨

April knew she had heard those names before but that wasn't possible so she shook that thought away and thought it was just a really weird coincidence. The guys looked for an empty seat, they found four close to where April was sitting, and the friendly girl she is she decided to talk to them.

¨Hey A…¨ Mikey was about to say when Raph covered his mouth shushing him.

¨Hey my name is April O´Neil ¨ April said ¨Maybe we can hang out sometime¨ she said paying attention to the class again.

Later…

By now April had been in almost every single one of Donnie's classes, which made him think that he was the luckiest turtle ( Or temporarily human ) alive. Now it was lunch time and the whole school was in the cafeteria, the guys grabbed their lunches and went to eat they were on a far end of a table almost no one had talked to them but April and other friendly kids in their classes.

¨Man, ´till now school isn't what I thought it will be¨ Mikey said

¨Actually Mikey, this is what school is about¨ Donnie said

Mikey sighed and then April saw them and went to eat with them.

¨Hey! ¨ April said and sat next to Donnie, which make him blush a little.

¨Hey April ¨ the guys said

¨So what do you think about the school¨ she asked them

¨It´s great¨ Donnie said

¨It´s nice¨ Leo said

¨It´s ok¨ Raph said

¨It´s not as cool as I thought it would be¨ Mikey said taking a bite of his food

They all stared at Mikey

¨You know, you remind me of someone¨ April said

¨Oh really? To who? ¨ Donnie said

¨Too… never mind ¨ April said remembering not to tell anyone about them.

The bell rang again and the guys sighed getting up and heading to their next classes. By the end of the school day everything ended up as expected: Leo ended up being the English teacher´s favorite, Donnie aced science, Mikey was considered a natural artist and Raph was the best in sports. They headed out of school and Mikey, as usual, said he was hungry and the guys decided to look for a pizza place, then April walked by.

¨Hey April! Wanna come with us to eat pizza? ¨ Mikey said

¨I'll love to, but I can´t I have to go to some friends house¨ She said and then left.

¨I wonder where she´s going¨ Mikey said

¨She comes to the lair after school! Remember? ¨ Donnie said then grabbed his T-phone and messaged April that they will not be in the lair. They saw April froze as she grabbed her phone and looked at the message then looked back, the guys were still there, she walked to them.

¨I guess I can go¨ She said the guys smiled and went to the pizza place.


	3. Tuesday

**Next chapter enjoy, oh and by the way i forgot to mention that Splinter had allowed them to do that experiment, and that he wont be appearing in this story sooner or later.**

* * *

Human for a Week: Tuesday

The guys were getting ready to go to school for the day, they had bought some backpacks, they were all in the living room waiting for Mikey who was apparently still sleeping and Raph had to wake him up by throwing him on the floor.

¨OW! What was that for?! ¨ Mikey said who didn't like to be waked up.

¨Oh, sorry it´s just that you looked so peaceful sleeping, I had to wake you up¨ Raph teased

Mikey threw him a death glare and got up and was about to say something when Leo spoke.

¨Guys! We have to go now! ¨

They left the lair, walked to the school and walked to their first class.

Later…

They were at lunch talking about how their day has been, on how boring their classes are or how mean and strict some teachers are, and that they wouldn't be stuck here if someone didn't wanted to come here in the first place, Donnie was about to speak when April came.

¨Hey guys! ¨ she said

¨Hi April ¨ they all said

¨So have you guys made any friends? ¨

¨Eh, not really, but- ¨ Donnie said but then was cut off by the bell, they all sighed and got up and went to their next class. This day had been just boring or as Mikey described it, un-cool, he was only kinda happy when he had art class.

Donnie was in science class once again being praised by his teacher and how he admired his intellectual and stuff and that he will miss him when he left school, the other kids just stared at him, some jealous some surprised on how fast he can do a mix of chemicals not even having to look at the tags or on how much he needed to add or such.

Leo was in English class who was behaving his best and doing all the assignments and not even talking to other kids and stuff, his teacher admired his leadership, the day before he had assigned the class in groups and decided to put him the leader of the group, their work was just perfect.

Raph was in gym class they were playing dodgeball, because he was new no one had picked him on their team very quickly but when they started playing he dodged the other team´s throws and had knocked down almost all of the members in the other team, while the kids in his team were just staring regretting that they should had chosen him earlier, the coach also stared in disbelief but glad that he had him in his class.

Mikey was in art class his teacher admired all of Mikey's art work and his creativity to draw these things and that one day he could become a world famous artist and that he had an excellent future, other kids who were also great In painting and drawing just wished that he could leave so that they would be the teacher´s favorites again.

The day had ended and they walked out of school and went to the pizza place they had gone before the other day.

¨Soooo… how was your day¨ Donnie asked to no one in specifically.

¨The only good thing ´till now is that we´re finally out of that jail¨ Raph said sarcastically ¨and that I actually beat everyone on the opposing team in dodgeball¨

¨Well my art teacher said that I'm a natural Picasso and that I will someday become a world famous artist¨ Mikey said pretty proud of himself.

¨Well my science teacher said that I could easily beat Einstein on a 200 question science test¨ Donnie said also proud of himself

¨My English teacher said that I'm a great leader¨ Leo said

¨Something must be wrong with him¨ Raph mumbled but loud enough for them to hear him, Leo shot him a glare that could kill, and was about to say something when the pizza arrived, and they started eating.

Somewhere else in the foot clan´s base

¨Master shredder¨ Dogpound said as he bowed to his master ¨A spy of ours has told us that one of the turtles has somehow created a way to repel the mutagen and now they are humans and are at a local school¨

The shredder chuckled under his mask.

¨Go find them and bring them to me, now that they are out of the sewers they are easier to be spotted¨

Dogpound nodded and exited the room where a lot of foot ninjas followed him and got in a truck.

_TBC_…

* * *

**Oooh! CLIFF HANGER! stay tuned to see what happens next oh and i think that this will be the last chaper where the turtles are at school, and be expecting a** _little_ **of donnie and april so stay tuned!**


	4. Wednesday

**Next chapter, thanks to shadowcat2428 for the idea! Enjoy!**

* * *

Human for a week: Wednesday

**Dogpound´s P.O.V**

A spy of ours told us that the smartest of the turtles, Donatello, has discovered a way to make them human and are now assisting to a school, we will try to capture them, the only problem is that we have no idea how they look like, or who they are, which will be a challenge because they could be anyone. We are now driving to the closest high school where they could be, Roosevelt high.

**End of P.O.V**

The guys were enjoying their lunch with April when the sound of windows shattering and cries for help could be heard and soon the school cafeteria was filled with foot clan ninjas, and teens running away or hiding, when Dogpound came into the cafeteria he looked around trying to see if he could identify any of the turtles.

The guys hid under the table wondering what they were doing here, and then discovered that they had somehow found out that they had found a way to become humans. Meanwhile foot ninja were kidnapping human boys thinking that one of them could be the turtles, and were flipping tables, when they removed the table were the turtles and April were hiding they ran but Donnie tripped and ended up being captured by Dogpound and because he had no weapons he could not defend himself, the rest of the guys ran and escaped.

¨G-good, w-we esc-aped¨ Leo said looking around to see if they were all right, then noticed that Donnie wasn't there he started to panic.

¨Donnie? Donnie?! ¨ Leo yelled ¨Where´s Donnie?! ¨

¨I thought he was right behind us¨ Raph said

¨Oh no! What if he got kidnapped?! ¨ Mikey said worried for his brother.

They all ran back to the cafeteria all the ninja were gone and there was no sight of Donnie anywhere, they quickly started a mad search for Donnie. Meanwhile Donnie was already being taken away with many other teenage boys to the Shredder´s lair.

**Donnie's P.O.V**

I woke up after being knocked out by Dogpound, my hands and feet were tied up in ropes and I can´t seem to free myself. I looked around and saw that I was not the only one who got captured, there were many teenage boys, many were still knocked out, some were trying to get loose, while others were basically almost crying and yelling for help.

¨Hey! ¨ I heard someone say and looked around to see who had spoken and saw a short kid with brown messy hair and green eyes. ¨Do you have any idea on what's happening? ¨ He asked me.

¨All I know is that we were kidnapped by some black ninjas¨ I said trying to keep my identity as secret as possible especially now.

¨Dude it´s ok you can tell me what's really happening ¨ He said like if he already knew what's going on.

¨Huh? ¨

¨I know you´re not really a human and I'm not completely human either, because I have this special power¨ He whispered looking at me, I gave him a puzzled look.

¨Look it started like this, me and a few friends a few years ago were hanging out in my apartment rooftop, when we saw this thing that looked like a robot carrying a container, my friends dared me to steal whatever it was holding, so I went to it with a metal pole and hit it really hard that it fell from the rooftop and the container landed on my head, breaking the container and whatever that thing was fell on me and I blacked out, when I woke up my friends were surrounding me but I could hear all their thoughts when it hit me, the ooze gave me this special power to read minds and well that's about everything¨ He said I was kind of shocked.

¨So you're saying that you are not human but more like a mutant? ¨ I said

¨Well yea but I still have human appearance and everything so… yea¨ He said

¨By the way my name´s Jordan¨ He said

¨Donatello¨

¨Yea I know¨ he said.

We arrived at the destination, which was the worst place anyone could arrive it was Shredder´s hideout, the doors of the truck opened, by now almost everyone was awake as foot clan ninjas got us out of the vehicle and into a place that looked almost like a jail, the foot threw us in there and locked the door, seems like I won´t be getting out of here in a while.

**End of P.O.V**

¨Have you found him yet? ¨ Leo yelled to his brothers

¨No Leo¨ Raph and Mikey responded

¨How about you April ¨ Leo said

¨Sorry Leo he is nowhere in sight¨ April responded sadly

Leo started to worry more than ever, there were only two reasonable answers for this, A. He had gone to the lair after the attack or B. He had been captured by Dogpound. He feared the worst.

¨April you can go home now if you want¨ Leo said to her

¨What? I'm not leaving until we find Donnie¨ She said crossing her arms

¨April this could get dangerous¨ Leo said

April thought this over.

¨Fine but tell me if you find anything¨ she said and left

The guys left a while later after double checking that Donnie wasn't in the school they went to the lair where they were hoping to find him, they checked every room in the lair he was nowhere in sight, there was only one possible place he could be….

Shredder´s lair…

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! yes i´m evil hehehe, stay tuned for next chapter.**


	5. Thursday

**Hi guys here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of TMNT only my OC. Jordan**

* * *

Since they were captured, Shredder has been almost basically torturing everyone insisting in telling him where Splinter is, no one has said a thing basically because they had no idea what he was talking about, except Donnie of course. Donnie woke up around three a.m. to find himself in the dark cell he was yesterday and now that he is thinking about it, maybe this human potion thing wasn´t his best idea ever. He looked around the cell to find Jordan and a few other teenagers knocked out, he had become good friends with Jordan and was happy to get to know another mutant, err well close to mutant. Donnie tried standing up when he felt a sharp pain come from his left arm, he immediately regretted it, there was a large cut not deep, but enough to leave a pretty bad scar, when it hit him:

"Of course! Why didn't I think about this before! " He thought to himself and reached for his pocket and let out a sigh of relief to find his T-phone still intact, he had to call his brothers, he quickly dialed Leo´s number.

* * *

Leo, Raph and Mikey ran to Shredder´s lair.

¨Ok guys, here's the plan, we-¨ Leo said but was cut off by the sound of his T-phone. He glanced at who was calling, it was Donnie.

¨It´s Donnie! Shh! ¨ Leo said and answered.

¨Why do you want us to shut up if we didn't say any-¨ Mikey said but Raph covered his mouth making him shut up.

¨Hello? Donnie? Are you ok? ¨ Leo asked worriedly at his younger brother almost yelling.

¨Leo, shh! ¨ Donnie whispered loudly ¨And yes I'm ok… sort of¨

¨ Where are you? ¨

¨I'm captive in somewhere in Shredder´s lair, in a prison of some sort¨

¨Ok we will get you out of there¨ Leo said

¨NO! ¨ Donnie yelled making Leo remove the phone from his ear.

¨Why? ¨

¨There are like a hundred foot clan ninja guarding all of the entrances, you will have to find a way to break in without being seen¨

¨Ok thanks Donnie, we will be right there¨

The three brothers found a way in on the roof top of the building where they could get in without being spotted, meanwhile Donnie was scanning a map of the building on his T-phone looking for possible ways to get out once he did he tried picking the lock with a paperclip, he still couldn't believe that Shredder hadn't ordered any foot clan ninjas to guard the ¨prisoners¨, he tried picking the lock for a few minutes later with no progress when he heard a voice, it was Jordan.

¨Hey! What'cha doin´ Donnie? ¨ He said sounding pretty happy

¨Trying to break out of here¨ He said continuing picking the lock.

¨Dude, you're doin´ it all wrong¨ Jordan said, pushing Donnie aside and tried picking the lock.

¨No I'm not, you see if you-¨

The door opened.

¨How did you- ¨ Donnie said a bit shocked

¨I forgot to tell ya that I also have gain some abilities cause of the ooze¨

Donnie looked for a way out on his T-phone when his brothers crashed through the roof Raph kicking aside an unconscious foot clan ninja, Mikey ran up to Donnie and gave him a tight hug… maybe too tight.

¨Donnie! You're ok! ¨ Mikey said

¨OW! OW! OW! Mikey watch the arm! ¨ Donnie yelled as Mikey let go and he clutched his arm

¨Sorry, whoa…¨ Mikey said and looked at the large cut in Donnie's arm ¨What happened?¨

¨Shredder…¨ The brothers said all together.

None at the brothers had noticed Jordan standing right next to Donnie until he spoke.

¨Ahem! We need ta get outta here now! ¨ Jordan started to say ¨Before any one of those ninjas come¨

¨Umm, who- ¨ Leo started but was cut off

¨Jordan ¨

¨Guys this is Jordan he helped me escape the cell, and Jordan these are my brothers¨ Donnie said

¨Yep ¨ Jordan said and looked at them ¨ Leo, Raph and Mikey, am I right or am I right? ¨

The brothers stared at him in shock.

¨I also got hit with the so called mutagen, now I can read yer minds¨ he said.

¨What are we waiting for then we have to get out of here¨ Mikey said

¨What about them¨ Donnie said pointing to the unconscious teens

¨We will have to get them out as well ¨Leo stated

¨But there are like about a hundred people here! How are we gonna get them all out? ¨ Raph said

Leo thought for a while.

¨Just get them out of the cells¨ Leo then looked to Donnie ¨Donnie is there another way to get out of here without being seen¨

¨Actually, there is! It says here on my T-phone that there is a hidden door right… ¨ Donnie said and walked to a wall and pushed it making it open ¨…here¨

¨Perfect! Guys try to get everyone out of here before any foot clan comes¨ Leo said and started to pick a lock.

Not more than a few minutes later they had got everyone out of the building to the streets where they went on a rooftop.

¨ So what do we do now? ¨ Mikey said

¨I guess we will have to take everyone to their homes¨ Donnie said

¨But we don't know where they live ¨ Raph said

¨I do, remember I can read minds¨ Jordan said smiling

After a long time they went through most part of NYC the guys were exhausted and decided to go back home, right now it was noon, they walked to the closest manhole which was surprisingly far away and on their way they found April who ran up to Donnie and gave him a hug.

¨Donnie! You're ok! ¨ she said, making him blush deeply

¨Hey! That´s what I said! ¨ Mikey said

April realizing what she was doing, let go of Donnie.

¨Umm, sorry ¨ she said

¨I-it´s ok¨ Donnie said ¨We were about to go now¨

¨Oh ok well I was going home as well see you tomorrow¨ she said and walked off

The guys went to the lair, Raph and Mikey went directly to bed since none of them had slept, and Leo was helping Donnie bandage his arm, they all went to bed for the rest of the day.

Back in the foot clan headquarters…

Shredder decided to go ¨visit¨ the prisoners when he got there he noticed the cell doors were opened he quickly ran to each cell to find them all empty.

¨NOOOOOOOO! ¨ He yelled as the sound of police sirens filled his ears and quickly escaped the building along with many other foot clan ninja.


	6. Friday

**Hi guys i just couldn´t resist posting this new chapter :D this one is for you my dear Apriltello fans yep this one and the next. BTW thanks to Shadowcat2428, AndreaBunton, geekgirl15 and Skipper917 for your reviews :D i really appreciate that and without further due here you have chapter 6!**

* * *

After the recent events occurred at school, classes were cancelled for the rest of the week and Mikey proposed to celebrate with pizza, so they went to the pizza place they had gone before and ordered a large pepperoni pizza and went to sit down at a table the news report was on the TV and they were talking about the kidnap of the teenage boys of Roosevelt High and their mysterious reappearances back to their homes, and that the kidnapper has not yet been found, the guys sighed in annoyance to hear the last part of the report.

¨Can´t believe they didn´t catch Shredder ¨ Mikey said

¨Can´t believe they got Donnie instead of you ¨ Raph said with a smirk

Mikey shot him a glare and was about to say something when their pizza arrived, he immediately took a slice and ate it.

¨You're lucky the pizza arrived¨ Mikey said with his mouth full, Raph just chuckled.

¨Well now that this whole Shredder craziness is over what should we do for the weekend? ¨ Leo said taking another bite of his pizza.

¨Maybe we could all do different things for the weekend¨ Donnie suggested the others quickly agreed.

¨I´m going to the skate park¨ Mikey said grabbing his skateboard and ran off.

¨I'm going to the museum again, see you guys later¨ Leo said and walked away

¨Eh, I still dunno what I'm going to do but I think I'll find something¨ Raph said

¨I'm going to that science fair ¨ Donnie said, they walked in different directions, but Donnie wasn´t heading for the science fair, he was going to Aprils house, since they turned human he had always had one thing in mind, ask April out, the week was about to end and this was his only chance. He walked up to Aprils apartment door and knocked, a few seconds later April opened the door.

¨Hey Donnie what are you doing here? ¨ April said

¨Oh I umm you see I…¨ Donnie stammered and took a deep breath ¨ I was just thinking if you would like to go out with me¨

¨Really? ¨

¨Yea…¨

¨That´s great, when? ¨

Donnie blinked he couldn't believe she had said yes nor that he would get this far, so he had no idea where to go.

¨Tomorrow, it´s a surprise¨ He said smiling

¨Great! ¨ She said and walked back into her apartment.

Donnie walked away quietly with a big smile on his face, if he didn't have any dignity he would run and yell ¨YES! ¨. But no, or not right now, right now he had to plan his date, his date that he had been waiting for since the moment he saw her for the first time he rushed into a store and bought a nice suit, made a reservation for a nice fancy restaurant bought some flowers who were Aprils favorite color, yellow. After all of this he thought maybe he had taken the whole date thing too seriously, nah, she´s not going to think he´s a freak for doing all this was she? Nah, that´s what Donnie was sure about he glanced at the clock it was already six O´clock none of his brothers had come into the lair yet but he was sure they wouldn't take long, he hid the suit and flowers because he was sure once his brothers saw him with that they would be teasing him for the rest of the month, he soon heard the soft chatter of his brothers coming into the lair he quickly came out of his lab.

¨Where were you Donnie? ¨ Leo asked ¨We looked for you at the science fair and you were not there¨

¨I decided to come home early, everything there I already know how it works anyways¨ Donnie lied.

¨Oh well I think we should eat dinner¨ Leo said

¨Yea Mikey got pizza… again¨ Raph said

¨You know I can´t live without pizza¨ Mikey said as he hugged the pizza box, the brothers laughed and went to eat, after that and their usual late afternoon activities they went to sleep, Donnie always having in mind his beloved red head April.

* * *

**Squuuueeeee! Donnie is so romantic right? Stay tuned for next chapter! :D**


	7. Saturday

**Hey guys i´m sooo sorry for not uploading, school has been killing me, so it´s down to the last two chapters**

* * *

Human for a week: Saturday

Donnie woke up with a smile on his face today was his date with April, he had been waiting for this moment since he first met her, and today was the day. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen where his brothers were waiting for Mikey to finish making breakfast, which was obviously something to do with pizza.

¨Mikey can you please hurry up! ¨ Raph said ¨I'm starving¨

¨Cooking takes patience¨ Mikey said.

¨No, you're just too slow¨

¨What is he making this time¨ Donnie asked Leo.

¨We still don't know he said it was a surprise¨ Leo said.

¨Aaaaaannd it´ssss DONE! ¨ Mikey said as he slid on the counter four plates.

¨What is it? ¨ Leo asked.

¨It´s pizza oatmeal! ¨ Mikey said proud of his invention, the rest just stared at the contents in the plate.

¨Ugh, I'm not hungry anymore¨ Raph said.

¨Come on guys try it¨

¨Are you sure Mikey? Remember the last time you combined both pizza with milk? ¨ Donnie said, and shuddered at the thought of the pizza milkshakes.

¨What? That was a onetime mistake¨ Mikey said, and took a bite of the oatmeal, it tasted horrible but he tried not to spit it out, he swallowed. ¨See¨ he smiled nervously.

¨Umm, no thanks ¨ the three said in unison.

¨So what are we gonna do today Donnie? ¨ Leo asked.

¨I think we should do different things from now on¨ Donnie said, the rest agreed.

¨I'll go to the arcade across town¨ Mikey said as he grabbed his skateboard.

¨I heard there will be a Space Heroes convention¨ Leo said ¨I'll be on my way then¨

¨Eh, I'll go play basketball or something¨ Raph said and walked away ¨See ya later Donnie¨

Donnie made sure his brothers have left and rushed off to his room he got out the things he had bought yesterday, he got ready, he looked at the clock it was just one p.m., maybe a little too early. _Oh man I forgot to tell April when the date is gonna be._ Donnie said and was about to reach his T-phone until he remembered that she will find out it is really him, he got out another one of his T-phones and called April´s number.

¨Hello? ¨

¨Hey April it´s me Donnie just wanted to say that I will be arriving at your house about six¨

¨Oh ok bye! ¨

He hung up, now what will he do for the next five hours?

_Later that same day…_

It was nearly six O´ clock, none of his brothers had shown up yet, which was good. He walked out of the lair and left the sewers and reached Aprils house, he knocked on the door, a little while later April opened the door.

¨Oh hey Donnie! Ready to go? ¨ April said, she wore a yellow dress with white flowers all over it, black shoes, her hair was tied up in a ponytail by a white bow.

_She looks so beautiful._ Donnie thought as he stared dreamily at her.

¨Donnie, Donnie! ¨ April said as she gave Donnie a questioning look.

¨Oh, umm ready to go¨ Donnie said they walked along the streets to the restaurant.

¨We´re here¨ Donnie said pointing at the restaurant, they entered and took a seat.

¨Wow Donnie this is great! ¨ April said, Donnie blushed.

¨Hey, umm tomorrow is my last day here and I umm…¨ Donnie said turning redder.

¨What is it? ¨

¨I brought you this…¨ Donnie said as he held her the flowers ¨hope you like them¨

¨Wow thanks! I love them! ¨ she said

After a while of talking and laughing, Donnie just fell in love with her more, they had more things in common than he expected. A while later they left Donnie took April to her house, they were just outside her apartment. He had to say it, there wouldn't be any other opportunity.

¨April?... ¨ Donnie said

¨What is it Donnie? ¨

¨I just have something to say¨

¨What is it? ¨

Donnie blushed more and more.

¨I-I I ¨ Donnie took a deep breath ¨I love you April...¨

April stared Donnie wasn't sure if it was because of shock or surprise.

¨I love you to¨ April said and placed a kiss on his cheek, and then left.

Donnie couldn't believe it, April… just said she loved him! He felt the spot where April had kissed him, he walked back to the lair with the happiest smile on his face. The only bad thing was that his brothers were there.

¨Hey Donnie's back-whoa ¨ Mikey said and everyone stared at Donnie's outfit, they burst out laughing.

¨BAHAHAHA D-DID Y-YOU HAVE A DATE? ¨ Mikey said between laughs.

¨W-WITH AAAPRIL?! ¨ Raph teased

Donnie blushed as they laughed at him, well at least he had a nice night.

* * *

**I´m sooo sorry if this chapter isn´t as good as the other ones i wrote this half asleep -.-**


	8. Sunday

**Hi guys! Well this is the last chapter :(. Thanks to everyone who has been catching up with this story, that means alot to me ^^.**

* * *

Human for a week: Sunday

Sunday, the last day of the week, the last day they would be accepted in society, the last day they would be able to go topside in daytime, the last day of being humans, Donnie thought as he got out of his bed, many things had happened this week, things that could only be experienced as a human, they were able to go to school, something that they could have never done, visit many places they couldn't go before, actually make friends without them running away. Things like that only a human could do, and until now they knew what it was to be a human. He took a moment and looked at himself in the mirror, he always had wanted to be human, for many different reasons, and he liked, no, he loved being a human and he was sure that his brothers too. But this wasn´t him, he looked again and blinked and was his normal turtle self, he blinked again, he was still human, he then heard shouts from the kitchen.

¨Mikey come back here! ¨ Raph said as he chased Mikey around.

¨AAAAAH! ¨

Leo and Donnie then came in the kitchen.

¨Guys what's going on here!? ¨ Leo said as he tried to stop Raph as Mikey hid behind Donnie.

¨Mikey painted Spikes shell orange! ¨

¨I thought it would look good on him! ¨ Mikey defended himself ¨Orange looks good on everything! ¨

¨No it doesn't! ¨ Raph said

¨Guys stop! ¨ Leo said

Raph stopped charging at Mikey. Leo and Donnie left the room, Raph hit Mikey on the back of his head.

¨I'll get you back later¨ Raph said as he left the room.

Donnie settled on the couch and turned on the TV and a commercial of the great opening of the fair is today, and the only chance for them to go.

¨Hey guys! ¨ Donnie shouted

¨Yea Donnie ¨ Mikey said

¨What! ¨ Raph said

¨ Yes Donnie ¨ Leo said

¨Do you know what a fair is? ¨

¨Aint it the place where there are a lot of roller coasters and candy that we had always wanted to go when we were kids? ¨ Mikey said

¨ Exactly! ¨ Donnie said ¨And now that we are still humans, we can finally go! ¨

They all exchanged looks and agreed, they got out money and headed for the surface it was still pretty early so they had time to look for the fair. They found it a few minutes later, they all stared.

¨Wow, it looked smaller on TV ¨ Mikey said as he walked closer, Leo paid for the entrances, because it was still early there were almost any people. Mikey looked around him hypnotized with his surroundings. He then stopped in front of a roller coaster.

¨Guys, guys! Can we go on that? ¨ Mikey said eagerly.

¨Sure Mikey ¨ Leo said, they all got in the roller coaster as it started, Mikey smiling all the way.

¨It´s a bit too high don't you think? ¨ Leo said as they reached the top of the roller coaster.

¨This is going to be epic! ¨ Mikey said and the roller coaster went full speed ahead. Mikey laughed with glee.

Later that day Mikey had been dragging his brothers to every single ride, they were getting a bit annoyed, especially when Raph almost spilled all the contents in his stomach after a ride, but it was still nice to see Mikey happy, Leo found a store with Space Heroes related items, and came out with about 10 bags full of items, Mikey took Raph to the house of terror and actually scared him, Donnie won a turtle plush toy and decided on giving it to April later. It was getting dark, and the stars started to come out, but soon the lights of the city made them disappear.

¨Donnie I have to thank you, this would have never happened if you haven't made that potion thing¨ Mikey said carrying a bag of popcorn, a pizza box, a soda can and about three plush toys.

¨Yea Donnie we would have never knew how life is as a human if it weren't for you¨ Leo said. Donnie smiled.

¨Yea now let´s head home¨ Mikey said but tripped with a untied shoelace, making everything fall on the floor, Mikey, using his ninja reflexes managed to caught the pizza and popcorn.

¨The pizza is saved! ¨ Mikey said then his soda can fell on his head, soaking him

¨Aww man¨ Mikey said then smiled, Leo and Raph laughed, Donnie smiled, this actually wouldn't have happened if it weren't for him, he liked seeing his brothers smile.

It made him happy…

* * *

**Hows that for an ending? Make me know what you thought about this story, and once again thanks for reading :).**


End file.
